Paleta de colores
by merry kirkland
Summary: Midorima en situaciones subidas de tono como regalo de sus amigos por su cumpleaños. GoM/Takao/Kagami/Haizaki x Midorima.


**Disclaimer:** Ni Kuroko no Basuke ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. Hyūga pertenece a Kiyoshi así como Midorima pertenece a ¿todos?

 **Advertencias:** partes de lemon y lime.

* * *

 **Paleta de colores**

\- Shintarou, es inútil que te resistas –fue lo único que le dijo aquella persona que lo veía de esa forma tan posesiva, con esos penetrantes ojos de distinto color recorriendo su cuerpo con ansias de devorarlo.

Intentó moverse de su penosa posición, pero un amarre color **rojo** que juntaba sus muñecas con la cabecera de la cama no le dejaba moverse a su antojo y mucho menos poder escapar de aquella situación.

 **Akashi** se relamió los labios ante aquellos inútiles movimientos de forcejeo que pronto dejarían marcas en aquella piel.

...

Era molesto ver esa estúpido sonrisa en la cara del rubio todo el tiempo, pero tenía que admitir que era aún más molesto sentir ese par de labios recorriendo su cuerpo y no poder evitar el no sentirse tan bien.

\- Ahh, idiota –soltó en un gemido al sentir uno de sus pezones ser mordido.

\- Midorimacchi, te está gustando esto ¿no? –preguntó **Kise** en ese tono cantarín tan característico de él separándose un poco de aquel rosado botón para atacar al faltante. Un segundo gemido salió de sus labios.

Arqueó su espalda cuando sintió esa corriente eléctrica recorriendo su ser. Instintivamente aferró sus manos a las telas que cubrían la cama, sus largos dedos fundiéndose con la sabana de **amarillo** color.

...

Una venda cubría sus ojos. Todo frente a él era **negro** y las sensaciones amplificadas ante la _pérdida_ de un sentido habían hecho estragos en su mente.

Un par de manos inquietas recorrían su cintura bajando lentamente a su cadera, jugando con el elástico de su ropa. Pronto quedaría vulnerable ante el pelinegro, el cual ronroneaba cerca de su oreja.

 **-** Sin-chan, realmente estas algo duro –una mano hizo presión en su entrepierna a la par de esas palabras robando un presuroso jadeo- Deja que te ayude con esto.

La ayuda de **Takao** no se hizo esperar y para cuando la razón regreso por un instante a su mente su ropa interior en el suelo estaba y una hábil mano jugueteaba con su miembro haciendo presión en la punta.

\- Ahhhh.

...

La piel le escocía debido a la fricción contra esa áspera superficie ante ese trato rudo. O, mejor dicho, sus _ahora_ sensibles antebrazos rozaban contra la **gris** pared cada vez que **Haizaki** recargaba su cuerpo contra el suyo para morderle el cuello, mientras dos dedos se movían frenéticamente en su interior.

\- D-duele –dijo acompañado de un jadeo cuando aquel par de dedos comenzó a moverse en forma de tijeras causando cierta inconformidad.

\- ¿Eh? –dijo el ojigris de mala gana antes de soltar una risilla y parar con el movimiento de sus dígitos- No te he escuchado cuatro ojos.

\- Due…ahhhhh –tres dedos retomaron la labor, más profundo, llegando rápidamente a estimular ese punto especial. Sus gemidos golpeaban contra la pared y su mirada se iba nublando ante ese extraño placer.

 _Splat, splat, splat._ Esos eran los sonidos que empezaban a inundar el lugar gracias a los dígitos de esa _bestia_ que se enterraban en su mojado interior.

\- Que vulgar suena tu cuerpo, me encantaría escucharlo con algo más grande encajado en tu trasero.

 _Splat, splat, splat._

...

La habitación se llenaba con un dulce aroma, sutil pero persistente. Y un viscoso liquido bajaba por sus piernas, dejando caminos de delgados hilos color **morado** , resaltando a la vista sobre sus blancos muslos. Sus rodillas se encajaban en el colchón y sus lentes se empañaban con el aire caliente que salía en cada jadeo que daba.

 **Murasakibara** se relamió con recelo los dedos, con los que había retirado un poco del lubricante con el que preparo al peliverde.

\- Sabe bastante dulce Midorichi- dijo el de orbes violeta antes de alzar más sus ya nombradas _deliciosas_ caderas y sentir como esa áspera lengua recorría cada rincón de sus muslos. Pronto ese húmedo órgano topó con su entrada, las estrellas no se hicieron esperar.

\- Mmmmgh.

...

 _-_ Siempre supe que eras lo suficientemente educado como aceptar un regalo Midorima, fuese lo que fuese- le susurró el moreno al oído a la par que esas rudas manos se hacían camino entre sus piernas abriéndolas totalmente.

\- Que buena vista, eh–dijo **Aomine** con un toque de burla en su voz al ver aquel consolador **azul** enterrado en su cavidad anal dejando apenas una parte a la vista- Me alegra ver que te gusta.

Quiso reclamar y negar la dicha que le estaban atribuyendo, pero apenas pudo soltar un par de gemidos al sentir un par de rasposos dedos hacerle compañía al pedazo de plástico que golpeaba un buen punto en su interior.

\- Tan húmedo –dijo el moreno. "T-tan profundo" quiso decir él.

...

Sus manos recorrían aquella espalda ancha, deteniéndose en ciertos puntos sólo para enterrar sus dedos cada vez que sentía una oleada de placer que moría en silencio en aquella cinta adhesiva **naranja** que cubría sus labios.

\- Mmmm –fue apenas el ruido que pudo hacer cuando _Kagami_ dio una firme estocada, hundiendo su miembro en su interior. Intentó cerrar sus piernas para evitar más de la fricción venidera, pero aquel robusto cuerpo se lo impidió.

Un furioso vaivén arremetía contra él, nublado sus pensamientos y sofocándolo, haciendo su agarre más férreo. Gemidos y jadeos quedaban atrapados en su boca uno tras otro, así como una que otra queja ante lo inminente de la situación, cuando por fin sintió la caliente esencia del pelirrojo adentro suyo.

\- Perdona, no te escuche –fue la triste excusa de justificación que escuchó antes de ver como esa mano bajaba de nuevo en búsqueda de su miembro.

Quería decir que no a una nueva ronda, pero de seguro no lo escucharía.

...

Extra

\- Te ves cansado Midorima-kun –dijo **Kuroko.**

-Bueno, cáncer no estaba en el puesto uno de la lista –dijo resintiendo lo adolorido de sus caderas.

\- En ese caso, espero que esto lo arregle un poco –dijo el ojiazul entregándole una bolsa de regalo. Midorima la aceptó y sin esperarse un poco sacó el contenido arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de sus acciones. Su mirada veía con horror como entre sus dedos se escurría la suave tela **celeste** de aquel juego de lencería **.**

\- Feliz cumpleaños Midorima-kun –una mano se posó en su cintura.

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero que esto haya sido de su agrado.

Sé que el negro no es un color, pero era necesario para la historia. Kuroko se me hizo un poco difícil así que termino mejor en un extra. Ame escribir la parte de Aomine. Si les gustó uno en especifico pueden decírmelo y posiblemente pueda hacer la versión completa.


End file.
